Undetected User
Note: This creepypasta is made by me. None of the following you read during the creepypasta is false and unreal. Thank You <3 I have played ROBLOX ever since 2012 and I have just been addicted to it. Something about it just seems so addicting to me. I think it's the idea of people playing together online. ROBLOX is probably the first computer game to feature online players in your game. Maybe it's also the fact that you can make your own game for people to play. I have always created games. Every one of my games has a different theme. I love making new games. But... even though I love ROBLOX... Theres always these creepy myths that catch my attention. These myths just want me to quit playing ROBLOX. In 2017... I stopped, I stopped playing ROBLOX. All because of one reason, Undetected_User1. It all happened when I was playing with my friends. We were playing Murder Mystery 2 in a VIP Server I made. My friends told me they had to go so I decided to leave after they left. I was going to have a football game in a few hours, So I decided to join one more game before I went to get ready. I decided to go to the game page and clicked on Popular. I scrolled all the way down to see what games there were. I like to see what games aren't very popular. Then I found a game. It was titled, "Content_Deleted". That's weird... usually you can't play games like Content Deleted because mostly they are banned by ROBLOX. But I didn't hate to try to I clicked on it. I pressed the play button and got into the game. Thats when things started to get creepy. There seemed to dead trees everywhere, and it was very foggy. I came to a place where there was blood on the ground. I felt like I was going to get jumpscared any second now. Then I heard something. It sounded like a quiet scream. I wanted to leave the game badly but I took the stupid way and kept playing. I then ended up to what looked like a cave. I couldn't tell if it was or not because of the fog. Then I saw pixels starting to come from where I was going. And then my computer crashed. There was steam coming from the back of my computer. Then a very loud noise played. It was so loud that I thought I was going to be deaf. I then almost screamed. But before I could, an image appeared. It was a ROBLOX figure, it has no clothes or hats on. Most of it's body was white, but it's torso was yellow. It had very bright red eyes and no mouth. Then a message appeared above the figure. "We can no longer detect you" Then I was sent to another game. The steam from my computer stopped. The place was called ":)". Yes it was just a smile. I was sent to a room with the figure I saw on the screen. He then said, "You can no longer be detected" His username was Undetected_User. I was somehow shocked of his username. He said you can no longer be detected and his username is Undetected_User. I asked him, "What do you want?"